classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel Indigo
Hotel Indigo is a chain of boutique hotels, part of the InterContinental Hotels Group. It is promoted as being "the industry’s first branded boutique hotel experience." The concept includes a retail-inspired design concept with changes throughout the year. Guestrooms feature murals, area rugs, duvets and slipcovers that change periodically. Public spaces are transformed seasonally through changing aromas, music, artwork, murals and directional signage. History Hotel Indigo]] 31 properties have opened since Hotel Indigo's launch, and another 11 are currently under construction. The first Hotel Indigo opened in Atlanta, Georgia in October 2004, the second location opened in the historic Gold Coast neighborhood of Chicago, Illinois in May 2005, and another Chicago area location - Palatine, Illinois - opened in November 2005 (which as of 2011 has become the Hotel Bollero and is no longer affiliated with any hotel chain). The brand’s first international property debuted in Ottawa, Canada. Each Hotel Indigo property is designed to reflect the culture, character and history of the surrounding neighbourhood. Many of them are in converted buildings. http://www.hoteldesigns.co.uk/industrynews/news_8161.html The following locations are currently open: *Albany, NY - Latham *Asheville, NC - Downtown *Athens, GA - University Area *Atlanta, GA - Midtown *Basking Ridge, NJ *Baton Rouge, LA - Downtown *Boston, MA - Newton Riverside *Buffalo, NY - Amherst *Chicago, IL - Gold Coast *Chicago, IL - Vernon Hills *Columbus, IN - Architectural Center *Dallas, TX - Downtown *Durham, NC - Research Triangle Park *Fort Myers, FL - River District *Houston, TX - Galleria *Indianapolis, IN - Fishers *Jacksonville, FL - Deerwood Park *London, UK - Paddington *London, UK - Tower Hill *Mérida, Mexico - Hacienda Misne *Miami, FL - Dadeland *Miami Lakes, FL *Nashville, TN - Downtown *Nashville, TN - Music Row - Vanderbilt *New York, NY - Chelsea *Ottawa, Ontario, Canada - Downtown City Centre *Pittsburgh, PA - East Liberty *Rahway, NJ *Riverhead, NY - East End *St. Louis, MO - Central West End *San Antonio, TX - At the Alamo *San Antonio, TX - Riverwalk *San Diego, CA - Gaslamp Quarter *San Jose, Costa Rica - Forum *Sarasota, FL *Scottsdale, AZ *Shanghai, China - On the Bund *St. Louis, MO - Central West End *St. Petersburg, FL - Downtown North *Toronto, Ontario, Canada - Airport *Xiamen, China - Harbour View The following locations are currently under construction: *Bangkok, Thailand (Summer 2013) *Birmingham, UK - The Cube (August 2011) *Edinburgh, UK - Opening September 2011 *Hong Kong, China (Spring 2013) *Lisbon, Portugal (Spring 2014) *Liverpool, UK (Spring 2011) *Madrid, Spain (Spring 2012) *Manchester, UK (Autumn 2012) *Mexico City, Mexico (Autumn 2012) *Newcastle upon Tyne, UK (July 2012) *New Orleans, LA - French Quarter (Summer 2011) *New York, New York - Bryant Park (Winter 2012) *Saddlebrook, New Jersey - Conference Center *Taipei, Taiwan - Xinyi (Fall 2011) *Traverse City, Michigan *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *Waco, TX - Baylor *Newark, NJ References External links *Hotel Indigo's website *Hotel Indigo User Review *[http://www.usatoday.com/travel/hotels/2004-07-22-style-price_x.htm USA Today article about Hotel Indigo] *Hotel Indigo Durham's website *Athens, GA Hotel Indigo website *Edinburgh Tousit Board website Category:Hotel chains Category:Intercontinental Hotels Group brands Category:Hotels established in 2004